HIV infected African-American adults have low level of immunity to Streptococcus pneumoniae capsular polysaccharide (serotypes 4, 6B, 9V, 14, 18C, 19F, and 23F). The currently recommended 23-valent pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine does not offer a very good protection against invasive pneumococcal disease. Experience with the more immunogenic conjugate pneumococcal heptavalent vaccine in HIV-infected African-American adults is limited. Our hypothesis is that they will have higher immune response to pneumococcal conjugate vaccine (CPV) than to pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine (PPV). 1) To determine antibody levels to serotypes 4, 6B, 9V, 14, 18C, 19F, and 23Fof Streptococcus pneumoniae capsular polysaccharide (PPS) in HIV-infected Blacks 2) To determine the functional antibody response by opsonophagocytic assay (OPA) 3) To determine the correlation between the patient serotype-specific immunity and S. pneumoniae serotype isolated from blood culture 4) To correlate antibody levels with immunologic and virologic parameters 5) To determine immunity generated in HIV-infected adults against sequential vaccination with conjugate pneumococcal heptavalent vaccine (CPV) and 23-valent pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine (PPV) as compared with single-dose pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine (PPV) as compared with single-dose pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine.